Fart Fetish Freaks
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Rottytops enjoys farting so much that she decides to share her gassiness with her friend Shantae, who also happens to be gassy. And the two of them become fart butt-ies. They always stink together. These smelly fart puns stink.
1. Chapter 1

Rottytops was swinging her hips back and forth like she always does in her idle stance, letting out a fart with each swing, being inside the forest near a zombie caravan. "Phew, they don't call me Rotty for nothing! The rottenness of my farting is really _tops_!"

Then Shantae appeared from the side of the forest. "Hey Rotty, you wanna go for a-" suddenly the rotten stench of Rotty's gassy blasts hit her, the genie girl plugging her nose and fanning the air in disgust. "Peeyew! Can't you ever hold in those rotten farts for once?"

"You know I can't!" Rotty giggled as she kept farting during her idle stance. "I could, but these rotten but burps have to come out sooner or later! Better out than in, after all!"

Shantae groaned as Rotty kept farting, trying not to breathe in Rotty's raunchy farts as she spoke. "I just came because I felt like having a race with you, and to let you know that you can't use your farts to cheat this time!"

"Oh, sure thing! I'll have a fair race with you, on one condition." Rotty stated.

Shantae crossed her arms. "What?"

Rotty quickly swayed her hips to the side, ripping a huge fart in Shantae's face. "You have to do a few other things for me, with me! I'm just so glad you came today! I have butterflies in my stomach! "Rotty ripped another big fart at Shantae, the half-genie coughing as she was disgusted by how rotten Rotty's farts were. "Oh who am I kidding! That's just rotten gas that my butt wants to poot out!" Rotty pooted out another fart that vibrated her jean shorts clad butt.

"Ugh god Rotty it stinks!" Shantae complained. "But probably not as much as this…" Shantae turned around, swaying her hips as she farted loudly herself, her harem jeans clad butt vibrating from her bad gas.

Rotty smiled and gawked as she leaned in, curiously smelling Shantae's farts, enjoying how rotten and smelly they were. "Oh Shantae those smell divine! Why would I want your brain when I can have your pleasant, smelly butt blasts?"

Shantae rolled her eyes, giggling a bit. "Oh Rotty, you're so lucky to be a zombie. Unlike you, we humans obviously find farts to be repelling! Good thing I enjoy them too!"

Rotty bent over, letting out another big fart from her huge, shorts clad rump, enjoying the feeling. "That's the spirit!"

Rotty slapped Shantae's butt, making her blush a bit as she farted again, much to Rotty's enjoyment as she farted along with her. "Hey, maybe later you can teach me to belly dance and fart at the same time!"

"Yeah, but first, for starters, try not to get too personal with me." Shantae stated, feeling a big embarrassed that Rotty slapped her farting gassy butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Rotty snuck into Shantae's room while she was asleep, positioning her butt over Shantae's face, farting loudly as her warm gas blasted Shantae's face, her hair being blown back. Rotty giggled as she ripped more loud, brassy farts in Shantae's face.

After a few fart blasts, Shantae woke up, screaming as she saw Rotty's big butt in her face. "Rotty! What the hell?"

"Good Morning, fart face!" Rotty stuck her tongue out at Shantae, wiggling her jean shorts clad butt as she ripped another fart, blasting Shantae's face as Shantae fanned the air in disgust.

"Oh damn that stinks horribly!" Shantae remarked.

"Did it get you up?" Rotty asked.

"Yeah, but why'd you do that? That smelly butt of yours is quite the wake-up call!" Shantae stated, plugging her nose.

"That's why I did it!" Rotty claimed, swinging her hips as she farted loudly with each swing. "Nothing like some nice, smelly farts to wake you up in the morning! Not only do these strong, stinky bombs wake you up in the morning, but they keep zombies like me perfectly sane like a strong cup of joe! I fart in my brothers' faces all the time to keep them sane! You might say it's the only thing keeping me from wanting your delicious brain, girl!"

Shantae pulled the covers from under her, wearing her pajamas. "Oh, that fart gas of yours is strong all right! Peeyew!" Shantae remarked, then she ripped a loud fart herself.

"Ooh, good one, Shantae!" Rotty grabbed Shantae's pajama clad butt, tapping it. "Come on, juicy butt! Fart for me!"

Shantae rolled her eyes, smiling a bit as she ripped more loud toots, much to Rotty's enjoyment as she purposely smelled Shantae's fart gas. "Rotty, don't you think you're enjoying my stinky gas a little too much?"

Rotty slapped and squeezed Shantae's butt, forcing her to rip fart upon fart, enjoying her thunderous tooting. "Oh, what'd you expect? I'm a zombie girl! I just love rotten things!" Rotty farted out another barrage of butt bombs, stinking up the room and continuing to release more than enough flatulence to keep a whole group of zombies sane for a long time.

"Phew! Rotten is right!" Shantae remarked as she had to plug her nose to block out the rotten smell of her zombie friend's fart gas, as well as the fart gas that Rotty forced her to fart out simply by getting too comfortable around her pajama clad farting butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Shantae was dancing in front of a crowd to earn more gems, when suddenly a loud fart was heard, right before Rotty ran onto the stage, upstaging Shantae as she pointed her butt at the audience, farting loudly and following it up with several more loud farts, giggling as she was loving her gassy blasts.

"Rotty!" Shantae remarked, annoyed that Rotty upstaged her.

"Oh come on, you know I can't resist!" Rotty stated as she continued farting in her jean shorts clad butt, to the point where a brown stain appeared on the back of her jean shorts.

"What's the hell you do that for?" Shantae fumed as she fanned the rotten smell of Rotty's farts away.

"Because, genie girl, why dance when you can fart?" Rotty ripped a big fart that made her brown stain bigger. "Phew, and even poop yourself!

Shantae watched as Rotty continued to rip her big fart, her farts sounding so juicy that she was pooping herself all the way, getting a nice thought. "Oh, why not do both?" Shantae farted a big one as she started dancing, showing off her gassy, farting butt as a brown stain appeared on her harem clad butt.

"Peeyew! That's what I'm talking about!" Rotty giggled as she watched Shantae fart and dance to her heart's content, wiggling her hips as she farted along with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Shantae, Rottytops, and Sky were all relaxing in Scuttle Town's bath house, the three of them having their bodies dipped in the hot water as they were laid back.

Until Rotty felt the urge to fart, and being the playful zombie girl she was, she started letting loose, fart bubbles coming up behind her as Shantae and Sky took notice.

"Ugh, Rotty, are you farting again? Seriously?" Sky remarked, fanning the air.

"What can I say? I'm rotten, and my farts are rotten! All farts are rotten, but the point is, I'm rotten just like my farts, and my farts are rotten, just like me!" Rotty stated, having said a mouthful as Shantae caught wind of her farting.

"Rotty, I know we're good friends and all, but your farting gets out of control sometimes!" Shantae stated. "And now I can't relax because you're stinking up this whole bath house!"

"I am, aren't I?" Rotty continued to fart in the bath water, Sky and Shantae backing away from her. "Oh come on, guys! It's just warm water! And warm air!"

"God I swear you're as weird as you stink." Shantae shook her head.

"Thank you!" Rotty smiled, feeling complemented.

"Ok that's it, get out!" Sky pointed to the door, standing up a little as she covered her breasts.

"Ok!" Rotty stood up, pointing her wet butt at Shantae. She wasn't wearing any clothes! None of the, were. The wet, naked zombie girl ripped a wet fart in Shantae's face, causing the half-genie girl to plug her nose in disgust. Thankfully Rotty wasn't flashing too much "detail" of herself.

"Rotty! Ewwww!" Shantae groaned.

"What? She said get out. So I got out of the water, and now I'm getting out these farts!" Rotty farted a big one in Shantae's face.

"Damn it! You're so rude and crude! I'm leaving!" Sky snapped as she stood up, wrapping a towel around herself as she headed to the changing room. Sky farted loudly herself, much to Rotty's delight and Shantae's indifference, as well as Sky's annoyance. "That changes nothing!" Sky pooted again as she walked into the changing room, her farts sounding wet from having been submerged in water.

"See, Shantae? There's never a wrong time to fart!" Rotty giggled.

Shantae ripped a big fart herself, her body still submerged as a huge fart bubble popped out of the water begins her. "Woo! That one stunk!"

Rotty leaned in to smell Shantae's fart, loving how rotten it smelled. "Damn girl! Your other genie power must be being able to rip such amazing rotten smelly farts, is it not?"

"Uhhhh…." Shantae rubbed her arm, unsure how to respond. "Well, bath water does make farts stink worse."

"My thoughts exactly!" Rotty sat right in front of Shantae, her butt right up to the half-genie girl's clit. Shantae blushed as Rotty's fart bubbles that followed tickled her vagina. "R-R-Rotty! Stop that! It t-tickles!"

"Oooh, you like that!" Rotty smiled, grabbing handfuls of her friend's butt cheeks, invading her personal space even more as she forced Shantae to fart more.

"Nnnngh! Rotty! I'm not your girlfriend! Just because we're wet and naked doesn't mean you can act like we're a bunch of whores!"

Rotty frowned. "Sorry." Then she smiled. "Do you wanna be girlfriends?"

Shantae rolled her eyes, sighing and smiling a bit. "Rotty, you're as weird as you are rotten, in more ways than one." Shantae chuckled.

"That's the spirit!" Rotty slapped Shantae's butt, prompting her stand up in the water, the two of the, ripping loud farts.

"Ooooh, why is this starting to smell good?" Shantae commented as she started to feel accustomed to the smell of their fart gas, despite her better judgment.

"See, I told you! You like that!" Rotty giggled as she and Shantae were both ripping farts upon farts, the bath house eh stinking worse.

"Hey! Stop that!" The bath house lady walked up to them, plugging her nose as she fanned the air. "The bath house is for relaxing and rejuvenating your tired bodies! Not expelling stinky gas from them!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Shantae blushed, her hands on her butt as she farted again.

"Just because you're the town's guardian genie and you've saved Scuttle Town several times, don't expect me to treat you special, even if you weren't farting all the time!" The bath house lady remarked.

"Oh cool yourself, girl! We are relaxing and rejuvenating! I'm ridding our bodies of foul smelling gas!" Rotty stated, bending over to let another loud one rip.

"Well could you two please stop-" then the bath house lady accidentally farted loudly herself, shocked as she farted again.

Shantae and Rotty gave each other glances, then they both nodded, Shantae's spirit lifted as both of them pointed and farted in the bath house lady's face, as much as she detested it, shocked by the two girls mooning and farting at her.

Sky walked out of the changing room, back into her regular clothes, before she saw Shantae and Rotty farting on the bath house lady wet and without clothes on, much to her chargin as she fast walked out of the bath house, unwilling to get involved as the bath house lady continued to get blasted by the beautiful butts of our favorite half-genie heroine and her rotten zombie friend.


End file.
